Know Your Stars
by keiko7791
Summary: Ok, you know that on All That they have the Know You Stars segment, well, what if it happened to the Phil Of The Future's cast. I didn't think of this, Slo Motion did, except shehe did it about the 7th Heaven characters. Just read it please.
1. Phil Diffy

Ok, you know that on All That they have the Know You Stars Segment, well, what if it happened to the Phil Of The Future's cast. I didn't think of this, Slo Motion did, except she/he did it about the 7th Heaven characters. Just read it please.

**KNOW YOUR STARS**- Phil Diffy

As Phil walked onto the stage the ligts dimmed and suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..."

"Who's there?" Phil asked.

"Phil Diffy...he's in love with his sister." The voice said.

"That's not true. And who are you?" Phil asked, annoyed.

"Phil Diffy...he loves to eat worms dipped in sour cream."

"No I don't, that's disgusting!" Phil replied

"Phil Diffy...he thinks Keely is an idiot." The voice said.

Keely is heard backstage...

"Phil...I can't believe you." She runs off in tears.

Goes back to Phil...

"That's not true! Keely, I don't think you are an idiot!"

"Phil Diffy...he's in love with Seth Wosmer."

Cuts to Tia...

"You better not be, Seth's mine! You hear me, MINE!"

Goes back to Phil...

"I don't love Seth, he's a guy, so am I!" Phil screamed.

"Are you sure?" The voice said.

"Yes I'm sure!" Phil replied, a little more calmly.

"Uh huh, sure." The voice responded.

"Fine, don't believe me!" said Phil.

"Ok." The voice said.

"Now you know...Phil Diffy, he loves Seth Wosmer." The voice said.

"No I don't, come back hear! I don't love Seth, or my sister. Keely isn't an idiot! I HATE worms!" Phil cried out frantically, the voice just laughed.

A/N: I'm not trying to bash the characters, I LOVE Phil of the Future, I just thought this was funny. Next will be Keely.


	2. Keely Teslow

KNOW YOUR STARS- Keely Teslow 

Keely walked onto the stage to find Phil and give him a piece of her mind, when suddenly the lights dimmed.

"Know you stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..." The voice said.

"Who said that?" Keely asked confused.

"Keely Teslow...is the worst singer in the world." The voice said.

"No I'm not, I'm the best singer at my school!" Keely replied, when suddenly you could hear Tara Shrader backstage.

"No you're not, I'm the best singer at the school!"

Back to Keely...

"That's what you think!" Keely yelled.

"Keely Teslow...is Flirty MacFlirtimier." The voice said.

"No I'm not!"

You hear Phil backstage...

"Yes you are!"

Back to Keely...

"Hey!"

"Keely Teslow...has an obsession with babboons."

"No I don't, I hate babboons!"

"Keely Teslow...loves babboons." The voice said.

"No I don't, I just said I hated them."

"Keely Teslow...lies about hating babboons."

"No I didn't, I truly hate babbons." Keeld cried out frantically.

"Uh huh...know you know...Keely Teslow...she loves babboons." The voice.

"No, get back here, I'm a good singer, I'm not Flirty MacFlirtimier, I HATE babboons!"

Keely got up and stormed out of there, passing Pim on the way.

A/N: Next will be Pim.


	3. Pim Diffy AND Debbie Berwick

KNOW YOUR STARS- Pim Diffy AND Debbie Berwick 

Pim stared at Keely confused but continued walking anyway.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..."

"What the heck?"

"Pim Diffy...thinks Debbie Berwick is an awesome person." The voice said.

"No I don't, and when I find you I swear I'll punch you all the way to 2121." Pim said, getting angry...

"Sure you will." The voice said and laughed. Unfortunately, the voice didn't know much about Pim, only that she hated Debbie, but he was about to find out never to mess with Pim.

"That does it." Pim said and walked off.

The voice suddenly grew quiet, when all of a sudden...

Pim grabbed the door and yanked it off it's hinges, she balled her hand into a fist and punched him, repeatedly.

"Pim, no, don't hurt him!" Someone said from behind.

"Berwick, get out of my face." Pim said and punched him once more, the voice dude stayed still, not moving.

"But you hurt him." Debbie said.

"Like I care." Pim said as she walked off.

Debbie walked toward the voice dude and knelt down beside him when all of a sudden...

The voice dude sat up and threw Debbie into the corner. Debbie stood up and walked out, not messing with the voice guy, just in case.

"Where is everyone." Debbie wondered.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..." The voice said.

"Who's there?" Debbie asked, oblivious to the fact that it was the same dude that she saw just moments before.

"Debbie Berwick..." The voice started, but Debbie interupted.

"Yes?" Debbie asked.

"Huh?" The voice said.

"You said my name."

"I know but..." The voice started, and again, Debbie cut him off.

"Well...what do you need?"

"Nothing!" The voice said.

"Then why did you say my name?" Debbie asked.

"I was trying to annoy you." The voice said.

"Oh, go ahead."

"Ok. As I was saying, Debbie Berwick...loves raisins." The voice said.

"Actually I hate raisins." Debbie said.

"Debbie Berwick...hates to help."

"Actually, I love to help. I love to help. I love to help..." And she went on and on how she loved to help.

The voice could be heard slamming his head against the wall, over and over, and he finally passed otu, but Debbie kept on saying that she loved to help. I guess she was the only one who could drive the voice insane, I mean come on, she drives everyone INSANE!

-The End-

A/N: I didn't feel like adding anyone else, butat least I finished it!


End file.
